Education by Professor Tohma
by Empathic Soul
Summary: Learning can be a very tedious process. But when the teacher becomes the most manipulative person in NG? And he teaches the least likely topic ever? I wonder? Please Read and Review.


**Education by Professor Tohma**

_One-shot_

**By: Empathic Soul**

* * *

Well, again disclaimers apply: Gravitation is a wonderful anime and sadly it is not mine! Hehe!

Well this is my first try on a one-shot and I am afraid of being well…inept and rather confusing. It's just a set of rants but I found it personally funny. Hehe!

So I hope you read and review this. It's kind of a sidetrack away from the Ripples in Red Water. The angst may be too much to some so this would provide a little light. So I hope you like this as well. It's really short (compared to what I usually right that is). Hehe, so **read and review alright?**

**Okay, warnings, there are parts that are a bit…um…intimate so this is PG-13. Nothing too vivid or graphic but do be careful in reading this. I am not an expert in writing such parts so bear with me.**

* * *

NG Studios is quiet. And when a recording studio is quiet, there must be something wrong about it.

There is no bouncing Ryuichi across the halls dragging his pink stuffed bunny wherever he goes. There is no sign of a spinning and panicky Sakano, producer of BAD LUCK. The masochist, sadist manager of BAD LUCK cannot be seen as well. Even the uptight Suguru is nowhere to be found. Hiro, himself seems to be missing. And most importantly, rising to fame vocalist of BAD LUCK is not making havoc in the studios.

So in short…

There was silence.

And again

Silence in a recording studio…

Is most certainly unnerving.

That is, everything in the entire studio seems to be replaced by a haunted building except that one room in the top most floor where the president stayed. Surprisingly, everyone was inside the room. Everyone mentioned a while ago that is.

Tohma sat on his desk holding a mechanical pointer. His never-ending smile still placed on his lip as he observed the people sitting on the carpeted floor with mirth in his eyes. There was not only mirth but there was also a lot of michief and humor.

There on the floor sat Ryuichi and Shuichi. Ryuichi held on Kumagoro and Shuichi holding his own Kumagoro, which Ryuichi let him borrow. K is leaning on the wall with his guns on the belts, Sakano sat on the couch along with Hiro and Suguru. They were all eyeing him carefully except the cheerful vocalists.

Ryuichi had this incredibly foolish look that told Tohma—_duh! I'm not THAT innocent!_

Well Shuichi had a more bewildered look that said—_I did not know that…_

Now we wonder what Tohma said to them.

"Okay, that ends my short lecture. I do hope that you retain the information that I have shared. It is highly important especially in this time." Tohma ended with a slight smirk tugging his lips.

K exited the room first while muttering some curses about his precious time being wasted with such useless and boring lectures. And especially senseless crap...

Sakano was a bit unnerved getting the same lecture from the last person he thought of in the face of the earth—well the last person he thought would give THAT kind of lesson. It just sends chills down his spine.

Suguru was…

Well the kid was in shock. It was a deliberate and disturbing topic to be discussed and this was one of the moments he would certainly admit his age, but then pride just won't let him. He wanted to curse the Seguchi genes! Those genes are damned! They're too prideful for their own sake!

Hiro was, well he was smirking. He did not know why, but the reaction Shuichi and Ryuichi gave was enough for him to step out of the President's office with a smirk. He somehow read the mind of the president, well he did not know how, but he did. So he knew this plan…this well…he did not know what to call it, was quite interesting and he would look forward to the developments.

The rest stepped out of the room leaving a still smiling Tohma, a non-childish version of Ryuichi and a very confused Shuichi. Tohma had to smirk, oh yes, these were the two people he really wanted to talk to. Plans are going just as he wanted. Oh yes, this is most definitely getting interesting.

"So, do you have questions?" Tohma smiled innocently, avoiding the piercing gaze that Ryuichi gave him. Well it's highly unusual for the usual childish vocalist to be…um…serious.

"Tohma…" Ryuichi's voice was a bit on the side of a warning and on the side of concern. Tohma had to restrain himself from snickering.

"Yes, Ryuichi?" Tohma innocently asked once more which merited a flinch from Ryuichi.

"What are you planning, Tohma? Kumagoro doesn't feel good about it." Ryuichi took a glance towards his seatmate who seemed to be contemplating towards his newly earned knowledge. He then returned his sight to Tohma.

"I won't make it bad. I promise." Tohma nodded and Ryuichi's eyes just narrowed even more if it was possible.

Ryuichi did not make a move to speak any further but tapped Shuichi regaining his childish attitude once again. He pulled Kumagoro out of his head and tapped the shoulder of the boy using Kumagoro's hands.

"Neh, neh, Shu-chan! You have to go home remember? Yuki-san's waiting for you!" Ryuichi reminded purposefully mentioning that in front of Tohma. He wanted to know what Tohma was planning and this would merit at least a little attention.

Shuichi was looking blankly at the carpet and muttering incoherent words.

Tohma smiled. Oh he knew what Ryuichi was trying to do. Well, Ryuichi is challenging the MASTER of manipulation. Surely he does not think he's that EASY to get over with. Tohma decided to go all-out.

"Indeed, Shindou-kun. Eiri-san might be waiting for you." Tohma kneeled in front of the shocked boy and this…shocked the two other occupants of the room as well.

"Se-seguchi-san…" Shuichi muttered nervously, seeing the president in front of him with a hand on his shoulder.

Ryuichi was bewildered, startled, frightened, and all the other emotions! It was so downright confusing for him and nothing else mattered but to take Shuichi out of the room before Tohma decides to do something else. Tohma was simply unpredictable.

"SHU-CHAN! Let's go home! I'll drop you off your place!" Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's collar and Shuichi looked at him confused.

"Sakuma-san?"

Ryuichi made a mad dash and took Shuichi by the collar. He yanked Shuichi out of his reverie. This surprised Tohma a little but his façade did not fall off. He merely watched Ryuichi drag Shuichi out of the room. It would really get interesting. And Tohma knew this would be worth the laugh while it lasted.

He decided to wait.

* * *

Shuichi finally stepped inside their apartment, his and Yuki's. That short lesson with Seguchi Tohma still bothered him. It was not like he was THAT innocent not to know the basics of those, but when Tohma was explaining, he was sort of confused…and a little bit worried. Would that actually cause…that?

Shuichi was worried. He would not deny that. But…

He was startled when arms enveloped his waist. Lips were softly dipping themselves at the crook of his neck. Expert hands were roaming under his shirt touching his abdomen and giving it a slight massage. Shuichi moaned a little but suddenly jumped away from the grasp.

And it took all of Yuki's self-control not to groan and curse with displeasure. He was highly turned on that night and so he decided to give his lover a little surprise. Shuichi had been too busy this past week since he's been in tour. Today and tomorrow were just a short break from his work and well his deadline was just met. So he had time…time means of course…you know.

So he raised his amber eyes to meet hesitant amethyst. That, in it, surprised him. Why was Shuichi suddenly blushing? And a bit…what's the word…shy? He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the pink-haired vocalist who took interest into watching his toes.

Yuki had to refrain himself from pouncing on the boy.

_Doesn't he know that this kind of cuteness turns me on?_

I've got the slightest idea that he doesn't.

Well, it doesn't help me… 

Or that…

Yuki grumbled and looked at Shuichi. He could not take it anymore. That stupid mail he received with a sender named anonymous has caused his increased…high…

The letter showed him pictures of his lover in the concert. He never saw Shuichi up-close in any concert, but with those pictures, he could certainly see how utterly handsome, cute, lovely, and downright sexy his lover is. And the fact that Shuichi is HIS certainly heightens predatory instincts—called possessiveness.

The moment Yuki stepped forward Shuichi started to panic. This merited a raised brow from the novelist.

"Uh…uh…I'm…" Shuichi's eyes were darting all over the room, looking at anything except the novelist himself. His smiled turned sheepish and he placed his hand behind his head. "Eh, uhm, I just came home from the tour so…I still have to…to…take a BATH!"

Shuichi ran towards his room and grabbed his towel. He made a mad dash towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut and surprising Yuki with the click of the lock.

Shuichi was locking the door.

Odd.

Shuichi leaned on the door as he slammed it shut.

"That was close…" He muttered breathlessly. His right hand found his heart and he could have sworn that it was beating so fast that he could hear it thundering.

His face was flushed. There was no denying the fact that he liked the ministrations and the feather light kisses. But the lesson…

How could he forget the lesson?

Tohma told him that…

It should be important or Seguchi Tohma would not bother telling them that, right?

Shuichi faced the mirror of the bathroom and there appeared the smiling face of the president.

"Remember: the first tip is to be careful of those explicable touches could cause skin irritation especially if you haven't taken a bath."

"So a bath it is!" Shuichi switched on the shower and proceeded to take a bath.

Yuki sighed. Well, he had to restrain himself a little then. A little wait would merit more satisfaction in the end. What was that statement, patience is a virtue. Well whatever. He would wait…wait agonizingly and try not to do other naughty things.

But those pictures of his lover on his desk were very…

Very…

Tempting…

Distracting…

Damn.

Yuki turned around and was about to exit his study when Shuichi emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Shuichi's hair hung limp to his face framing them and making him look more seductive. Yuki gulped the forming lump in his throat and had to admit that Shuichi can look damn sexy if he wanted to.

He was surprised at his own movements when he suddenly pinned the other man on the wall and kissed Shuichi. It started to be a mere chaste kiss. However, Yuki slowly teased Shuichi into opening his mouth. His hand expertly trying to remove the other's which gripped the towel tightly. Shuichi moaned again finally opening his mouth to let Yuki explore. The kiss was getting passionate. Yuki's lips were now on Shuichi's neck gently giving it butterfly kisses, when Shuichi's eyes widened.

He suddenly pushed Yuki away. His pale complexion was tinted with red, a blush on his cheeks and some small hints of redness on the parts that Yuki nipped on. He held the towel tightly and observed the scene nervously.

Yuki was nonetheless to say, annoyed.

He was pushed away for the second time. He was interrupted from his pleasurable activities for the second time. And a second time means…it was no damned coincidence. He was about to speak his mind when Shuichi spoke to stop him.

"Uh, well, I…um…I need to eat first. I haven't eaten for two days and my stomach is complaining." Shuichi was hopping around picking up some of his clothes in the process. Well how they got to his bed was a mystery.

Shuichi placed a white dress shirt and a pair of boxers and rushed out of the room. He placed his Kumagoro-slippers (courtesy of Ryuichi) and proceeded to the kitchen.

Now Yuki desperately needed a smoke.

Shuichi made it to the kitchen and found a cake on the table. It was strawberry shortcake. Well the only cake Yuki eats. He decided to take a slice and start to eat. He was not really hungry, but that lesson with Tohma again flashed into his memory while Yuki was doing his…

Thing.

"Remember point number 2: make sure that you have eaten first. You never know, you might faint in the process."

"Of course, better safe than sorry. Seguchi-san is indeed brilliant to give that lesson." Shuichi nodded to himself and proceeded to smile to himself.

Yuki was not just annoyed, he was frustrated and downright DEPRIVED!

How dare Shuichi leave him on the air like that?

How dare he make him wait?

No one makes YUKI EIRI wait!

And for one, Yuki Eiri gets what he wants!

And right now, what he wants is Shindou Shuichi!

Yuki stood up with a low growl escaping his throat. He opened the door and proceeded to search for his prey. He was not prepared to find Shuichi on the table eating his cake and with icing on his lips. The surprised expression on his face only made everything more delightful. His most favorite cake on his most favorite treat, it was utterly tempting.

Yuki strode quickly as he grasped Shuichi up from his shoulders and placed him on the table. He started kissing the boy senseless not even trying to start gently. His hands roaming around again, his kisses hungry and more passionate with every passing minute to illicit another moan from his partner when again…

He was pushed away.

Yuki this time shouted.

"What the hell is up with you, Shuichi!" Yuki shouted glaring at his lover who looked at the side a bit frightened at his sudden outburst.

"Yu-yuki, it's just that I haven't brushed my teeth yet…" Shuichi blushed and proceeded to stand up. He did not see that incredulous look on Yuki's face.

Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand before he left and looked at him.

"What?" Yuki asked, a bit perplexed.

"But Yuki, hygiene is very important! I must first brush my teeth!" Shuichi pleaded and looked at Yuki.

"Shuichi…are you sick?" Yuki asked a bit unnerved with this sudden obsession with cleanliness. It was definitely not Shuichi.

"No! On the contrary, I have decided to be clean from now on!" Shuichi stomped his foot as if to emphasize his point.

"Okay humor me." Yuki sighed this time a bit tired. He was still in that mood but he would finish this first then after than no more distractions.

"Well, Yuki I would go brush my teeth then…" Shuichi smiled.

"We could go?" This time Yuki wanted to make sure. Being pushed away thrice was not exactly his idea of being romantic. And being a romance novelist with fans from all over Japan worshipping the ground he walks on, of course, he should at least have an idea what ROMANTIC is.

"No! I still have to fix my things!" Shuichi was deep in thought for a while. "Then I would have to write my lyrics."

"Then we could go?" Yuki asked again looking distraught this time. _Who the hell placed these thoughts to his lover!_

"No! Then I comb my hair and prepare for bed." Shuichi nodded.

Yuki sighed this time.

"Then we could go?" Yuki repeated for the third time. Shuichi shook his head again.

"No Yuki. We CAN'T go!" Shuichi shook his head wildly.

Yuki was enraged and he looked incredulous too. It was what? Did he just hear that coming from Shindou Shuichi that THEY could not go? That he could not have his pleasure?

He stood up and glared at his lover.

"WHAT?" Yuki almost shouted his lungs out and Shuichi took a deliberate step back, nervousness clouding his heart.

"Well, Yuki you see…" Shuichi wanted to explain. "Sex should be scheduled. Today is a Thursday. We should only do it on Wednesdays and Sundays to avoid too much exercise."

"Who's been placing these stupid ideas of hygiene in your head? Who's been polluting you with these…unbelievable things!!" Yuki was angry. How dare they!!! How dare they barge into other people's sex lives!

Who the hell had the greatest idea to schedule sex?

Shuichi's face was surprised this time. He looked at Yuki.

"Didn't Seguchi-san give you the same Sex Education?" Shuichi stared at Yuki who suddenly vanished from his place and was on the phone next.

"S-sex Education? Tohma?" Yuki stared at Shuichi as if he grew horns.

"Yes. Seguchi-san gave us a few pointers." Shuichi nodded proudly. "He told us that when you're clean you can actually have better lovemaking!"

"Pointers? From Tohma? About to quote you...lovemaking?" Yuki was shocked. But then it all came to place. The sudden appearance of the pictures, the heightened excitement plus the arrival of Shuichi, he looked at the calendar and everything went to place.

"TOHMA!!!" Yuki shouted as a voice responded.

* * *

Well, on the other side of the line, Tohma was snickering. He had sent those pictures to purposefully turn on Yuki before the arrival of the vocalist. He purposefully let Shuichi stay and listen to Basic Sex Education Lecture. And of course, purposefully talked about hygiene.

It's not as if he was lying anyway.

Hygiene is very important for lovemaking.

And very important for the vocalist too. AT least that way, he would not forget to take care of himself and also to finish his work at home. HAH!

But he did purposefully forget to say a few things.

One: Excessive hygiene prior to lovemaking causes extreme frustration on the partner.

Second: Yuki Eiri is extremely against sex scheduling…who wouldn't be?

And third: An extremely excited romance novelist by the name of Yuki Eiri should not be included in this kind of lesson.

Hehe, tough luck Eiri-san Tohma almost laughed. 

But what the heck, at least Shuichi listened. Hehe, now he had to listen to his brother-in-law curse him on the phone.

Ah, the things manipulation can do. It was really fun playing on other people's minds. And most certainly this one, Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi…

With that, Seguchi Tohma smiled.

"Happy April Fool's Day, Eiri-san." Tohma greeted and Yuki slammed the phone.

* * *

**THE END**

**Hehe, well that's it. It's just short and a set of rambling. Just to lighten up the mood for the Ripples in Red Water story. Anyway, please do continue to read RIRW. Thank you so much!**

**Review this one also okay?**


End file.
